Chapter one of The Twin Seas - Just Another Day
Hello, my name is David Borland and I'd always been a strange kid. I never really been very social at my schools,yes i said schools, I'd been kicked out of 4 of them, or the children's home. I never knew my parents, I was told that my mum had died giving birth to me and the hospital never knew my dad. So I'd been at Bloggs children's home all my life. They could at least picked at better name that didn't sound so depressing or embarrassing when you said that that's where you lived. I'd always preferred my own company to others because I could think, say or do whatever I wanted without getting In too much trouble. Another reason I kept to myself was that everywhere I went, strange thing happened around me like the time when the childrens centre took us on a boat trip and I'd accidentally fell over the edge. After screaming a lot I found myself wishing that I was back at Bloggs. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the bath back at bloggs.Nobody had jumped in after me, I had just appeared back home. The cleaner certainly got a fright when she walked in to clean and found me soaking wet with the school still away on there two week-long trip. So like I said, I had a weird childhood. It all started when I was at a swimming competition with my latest school, I had always been good at swimming but there were some really good athletes here, I was just a scrawny 14 year old who like swimming as a hobby. "hey, you ok?" I turned around and saw Gregor standing holding a pack of cards in his hand. He was never without any magic material, he could make anything disappear, make you pick the card he wanted, he was the best magician I knew. "yeah, just I don't want to disappoint anyone." "you won't" another voice said. I turned again and saw Georgina walking towards us. I had only known her since I started this school but I had already come to like her. She was seriously smart, I was lucky to sit next to her in most of my classes, the interesting thing is that she's dyslectic, ask her to work out an equation on just about anything and she could tell you in under a minute, ask her to read Pinocchio and she would stare at the page in frustration, unable to read it.She also had an adventurous side, she got a wicked gleam in her eyes whenever we broke any rules, she was the best girl I knew. Just then the coach shouted through his microphone" could all contestants please approach the starting line!" "well, good luck" Georgina said and she...she kissed me on the cheek. I was so stunned I almost forgot to move, that was before Gregor pushed me and I nearly fell over. As it turned out, I never even got to the staring line because as I started walking forward, one of the guys who was racing me pulled out a sharp knife made of gold. That's when the screaming started, everyone was screaming, I didn't even get the chance to move because all I could think of was - i do not want to know where he was he hiding that. as he lunged as me I dodged to one side, he swung again and this time I grabbed the knife out of his hand, slashing my arm in the process. It hurt a lot, but I concentrated on not getting myself killed, another swimmer pulled a bow and arrow from out of nowhere and fired a shot at me and I would have been a gonner if it wasn't for Georgina knocking me out the way and then attacking the strange swimmers with one of those poles the life guards use, she's beautiful I thought. With one of the swimmers getting beat up by Georgina,that left me with the one who had attacked me with a knife. He lunged at me again, this time I swung the knife experimentally at him but he was trained for this kind of thing,he ducked under the blade and tackled me into the pool. Suddenly I felt strength surge back into me, the cut on my arm was fading but I didn't have time to wonder why because he was wading towards me in the water. Now I don't know if you've ever tried to walk when your in water,but it's very slow and you look ridiculous. "who are you!" i shouted at him, well, I had to know my attempted murderers name. "why do you care!" he shouted back which I thought was a stupid question. "um, your trying to kill me, that's a good reason isn't it" "gods your annoying" he said " I'll be glad to kill you, or maybe that girl over there first, she's more of a fighter than you are". Anger flowed through me, I hated him, but more importantly, I couldn't let him harm Georgina. There was a tugging sensation in my gut and the next thing I knew, the whole swimming pool was flying straight at my attacker. He was thrown out of the empty basin under the weight of all the water and I collapsed backwards. I was tired, I couldn't get back up. As luck would have it, I didn't have to, two gold arrows shot at my attacker, one hit him and the other went round in circles until it found the swimmer that Georgina was fighting and they collapsed simultaneously. A Teenager dressed in all black clothes stood at the doorway." well" he said " looks like we got the right people, you three are defiantly demigods." I hadn't even noticed that Gregor was still here, he was sitting in a corner,with a knife sticking out of his shirt. Category:Chapter Page